This invention relates to a vibratory device and more particularly to a vibratory device including one or more mass elements or weights arranged on a rotating shaft and pivotal in relation to this shaft and adjusting devices interacting with these elements for the purpose of achieving a continuously variable vibration amplitude while the shaft is rotating.
The use of adjustable eccentric weights on soil compacting machines, for example, to adapt the vibration amplitude of the machine to the nature of the compacted surface is already known. In this connection the capability of carrying out adjustment while the machine is in motion and by means of controls that can easily be operated by the driver of the machine is desirable. It is also desirable for such adjustment to be made continuously rather than in steps, while the shaft is rotating, and independently of the direction of rotation of the eccentric shaft.
On constructions so far known, attempts have been made to meet these requirements by means of complicated and consequently expensive mechanisms for adjusting the vibration amplitude and maintaining it in the readjusted position. Since in many cases the vibrational forces required are large, correspondingly large forces occur in the adjusting mechanism which give rise to problems associated with the dimensions of the mechanism.